cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Eilonwy Page
First year student at Sator Academy studying Magical Manufacturing. Physical Description Eilonwy has blue almond shaped eyes that always seem to be saying they see things you cannot. Her smile is small and secretive and she smirks more than she grins. Her face has sharp angles, but still appears soft because of her delicate features. She is tall and willowy, standing at 5'6", with only the slightest of curves to her lithe frame. Her straight blonde hair falls past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back, but not quite. Her skin is ivory and she burns very easily, but she spends most of her time indoors so this is not a problem. Eilonwy prefers simple patterns and classic elegance. Her dresses are cut in the fashions of Vellenvale, and are of the highest quality with subtle details that often won't be noticed at first glance. Personality Eilonwy is patient and pays great attention to detail. She is introverted, but still social, though she has a tendency to look down on those who do not possess her abilities or share her values. She can get a little preachy at times, or as her younger siblings might say, condisendending. She is rigid and proper, but can be more relaxed in the company of those she feels worth opening up to. Eilonwy dislikes being vulnerable and feels the need to be in control of most situations. She is strong and independent and has little trouble speaking her mind. She only speaks it when she is sure of her knowledge though, and will readily admit her ignorance when given an opportunity to learn from someone with more experience. History Eilonwy was born to Bree and Wen Page, the second of four children. Her older sister, Jaqueline, is two years her senior, and never lets her forget it. Her other siblings, Matilda and Taran, are twins and are three years younger than her. Jacqueline was bossy, but the two were close and she considers her to be her best friend. Her father is a chef and their home is always filled with delicious smells and nutritious food. Fresh ingredients and simple recipes are his trademark and the whole family is extremely health conscious. Their mother is a dressmaker and her designs are worn all over the Coalition. Eilonwy was intending to follow in her mothers' footsteps and she and her older sister dreamt of moving to Union City together and becoming famous fashion designers. When she discovered her element, she actually tried to hide it at first, knowing that it would change the course of her life forever. She felt like she was becoming the property of the government and losing her freedom to choose her own path. She was sewing a button on a blouse one day when the needle in her hand suddenly dissolved into rust, ruining the silk fabric she had been working with. She convinced her parents that she had been careless and her hands must have been dirty, but they became suspicious when lights started flickering every time she entered a room. They had her tested and she was accepted to Sator academy. Her sister Jacqueline was furios and felt abandoned. They did not part on good terms. Storyline Arrival Room 2: Eilonwy meets some of her classmates and gets quite a scare. Girl Talk: Eilonwy and Laura meet their new roommates. Category:Characters Category:Sator Student Category:Coalition